live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Odi Wang Lee
Odi Wang Lee (オディワン・リー) Is a character from Live A Live he is Odio`s incarnation in ancient China. He is the head of the Yi Po Men kung fu school and is polar opposites with the Xin shan Quan master. Odi Wang Lee is the one responsible for the deaths of two Xin Shan Quan students of the master by having his school pull a low down tactic and attacking them while they could barely defend themselves due to lack of training. He is seen in the final chapter as a statue in a chamber and is fought one last time in the final battle. He is briefly playable if Oersted is chosen as the final main character. Appearance Odi Wang Lee is a young man with short slicked back black hair and wears a black and white kung fu outfit with a yellow belt tied around his waist. Personality Odi Wang Lee has a strong belief in power being everything and can also be seen as a bit arrogant as he took the Xin Shan Quan master and his student lightly and overestimated his own abilities resulting in his swift defeat at the hand of the student. He can also be viewed as low down or dirty as he would often resort to underhanded tactics to get his way such as sending his school to attack and harass innocent village folk or attacking and killing two students of Xin Shan Quan when they were not even trained properly or strong enough to defend themselves. Strategy Odi Wang Lee is one of the easier bosses due to his relative lack of powerful attacks, but still, don't take him lightly. He shouldn't be a problem, however, if your chosen pupil is at least Level 9 or 10. Regardless of your chosen pupil, open the battle with the powerful XuanYaLianShanQuan. You can only use it once, but it will do a decent chunk of damage as the opening attack of the boss fight. After using XuanYaLianShanQuan, try using the strategies below, depending on your chosen pupil: If your pupil is Yuan, get close enough to use Long Hu Liang PoWan a couple times to drop Odi Wang Lee's stats. Back off to heal if necessary. After dropping his stats enough, switch to a more damaging attack. If your pupil is Li, use ShuiNiaoJiao or SheXingQuan to beat Odi Wang Lee Down. If your pupil is Sammo, soften him up a bit with Long Hu Liang PoWan, then use BangBangJi or Squirrel Kick to take Odi Wang Lee out. As this is the final boss of the chapter, use healing items as liberally as you need to. Attacks Fei Zhu: 2-3 tile orthogonal and diagonal range. minor damage, poisons. Kuang Lang Quan: 1 tile diagonal and orthogonal range. very minor damage, retreats upon use, makes target turn. Kuang Luan Fei Long: 2 tile diagonal and orthogonal range moderate damage, causes knockback. Kuang Zhuan Yan Wu: 1 tile diagonal and orthogonal range, significant damage. Armageddon (Finale Only): Destroys the world. Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inheritance Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters